Ted Tonks Makes a Proposal
by etiolation
Summary: Just a simple discussion between Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks about the future of their relationship.


Theodore had been striding through the corridors for a few minutes now, seeking the one person in the school who he always found exceptionally difficult to find. His cloak billowed behind him as he peered into classrooms, frantically searching but not wanting to question anyone about his treasure's whereabouts; and she was like a treasure, he certainly needed a map to be able to seek her out, and he knew that it would be difficult to talk to her, even when he did find her. Still, if the effort he had to put into his task equalled that of unearthing buried treasure, then he would still try. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

It was then that he saw her.

She had turned quickly and left the building, flitting through the gap in the open door. He had no doubt in his mind that she was only doing this to avoid him, but that was no reason for Ted to give up. He knew that she didn't really want to be rid of him, at least, he hoped she didn't - very much so. It was just… complicated.

The boy stalked after her, attempting to stay hidden in the crowd so she would not realise what he was doing until he was close enough to stop her leaving. Unfortunately for the determined Hufflepuff, there were much less people outside of the castle than there were inside, and he found it difficult to keep out of sight.

He tried to follow her unseen, but as he slipped behind the backs of the other students they simply walked away and no-one seemed to be going in the same direction as he was. She knew he was there, proven by the fact that she turned every now and again to look back anxiously in his direction.

Ted sighed, this was ridiculous. He whipped around the person he had been trying disguise himself behind and ran out towards her, she noticed, and sped up slightly, but she did not run herself for fear of attracting attention.

"Dromeda!", called the breathless student, as his prey started to pick up speed once more, "Andromeda, wait!". She didn't, of course, but Ted managed to get close enough to reach out and grasp her arm, preventing her from running any further.

"We need to talk about this," he panted, looking at her and refusing to release his grip on her wrist. She had gotten away from him enough in the last month and a half, and he was starting to get sick of it.

Andromeda glared at his hand, she didn't like being restricted, and even though this wasn't anything particularly distressing, it still annoyed her. "There's nothing really left to talk about, Ted," she replied, giving her arm a tug and then realising that she really couldn't get him to let go, "if anyone sees me with you, then I'm going to get into a lot of trouble… and… I'm not particularly in the mood to get into a lot of trouble, you know? They judge me enough as it is… and if this goes any further I'm going to lose them completely. I don't want that to happen."

Ted sighed heavily, and looked up to the sky. Andromeda knew that all of this was getting tiresome for him, but he didn't understand what they meant to her. She had always been a little hurt by the fact that he couldn't fathom how anyone could care for people like those she was related to; he had started to accept that she did, and try to be sympathetic when she talked about them, but she knew deep down that it puzzled him, and she knew that they would always be filth in his mind, just as he would be to them.

"Meda… I know that you don't want that, I know that. You've said it enough times – but I can't just let you go. It doesn't make sense. None of it." he spoke much more quickly than Andromeda had. She had enunciated each word deliberately, trying to sound firm, but the hufflepuff beside her sounded desperate to try and get his point across, and panicked in case he wasn't able to.

He looked at her, considering something for a moment, before continuing, "Do they really have to know?" he asked her, finally letting go of her arm – only to take up her hand moments later. He could feel her muscles tense, and it disappointed him, because he just knew that it was because she was scared that any of the Slytherins would see them doing something as affectionate as holding hands – Ted wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss her, and pictured her starting to scream and sprint across the lawn.

She frowned, "How could they not?". Andromeda knew that it was unlikely that her sister Narcissa wouldn't notice she was dating someone when they were sharing a school. Thankfully, Bellatrix had left school two years earlier, but she had never lied to either one of her siblings before, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to manage it.

Ted shrugged, "We'll be leaving soon… They won't be able to keep tabs on you then like they can now. There'll be nobody to spy on you." Of course he was referring to Narcissa, and Andromeda knew this. She wasn't sure if she was completely comfortable with that, but she thought it best to say nothing, because she knew that Ted was only trying to help and, all in all, it was a very good idea.

Andromeda stared at him a moment, frozen for a moment or two while she tried to pick apart his method. On the one hand she really did like him very much; on the other hand she liked her sisters just as much, and had known them longer. But could that really make her feelings for Ted seem less adequate; just because she had felt them for a shorter amount of time? Of course not. However, even after she had come to this conclusion, she still couldn't quite bring herself to answer him, because she still didn't want to choose, and hated that she had allowed herself to be placed into the position where she had to.

"Are you sure it would work?" the pureblood asked, "Are you _sure _that they wouldn't find out? Can you honestly tell me that?" The offer was very tempting, being able to live a double life. Andromeda realised that having two cakes was even better than having her cake and eating it too, especially when both cakes were hopefully never-ending.

"Not really, no. But I can promise you that I'll stay well out of their way, I won't let them see us together if I can help it." Ted could very nearly have kicked himself – it was a stupid answer, he should have made out that he was more confident with his proposal; she'd never listen to him with an answer like that.

But then Andromeda answered – "Fine. We can try." She said simply. Inside her mind was screaming, this was all completely new to her and she was worried that it was all going to go terribly, terribly wrong; which it easily could, but she would always regret it if she didn't give Ted's plan a chance. It was the only option she could think of that would let her have everyone she loved in her life, without one of them ending up mutilated or severely depressed. It was the best chance she had.

Ted was obviously quite surprised at her answer, and seemed momentarily stunned. Andromeda took the chance to free her arm and start to walk away before he could stop her. They had been stood there for too long as it was.

Ted didn't follow her; he was too afraid that she would change her mind.


End file.
